Doctor Who - A Good Day To Die - Part 1
by valius318
Summary: The Doctor and companion Vanessa land in 2009 Peru in hopes of finding The Doctors old friend, the Brigadier, after being stranded for weeks. While there, the 3 of them soon discover the the local tribes are to blame for recent sabotages, but why are they doing it? They soon find out when they awaken something in the depths of a temple that should never have been awakened.


"It's gone, lost and forgotten, in an endless sea of rage" explained the Doctor, as he twitched and flicked the controls on the console.  
"Ooohh, mysterious, did it just vanish into thin air then?" remarked Vanessa in a sarcastic tone as she leaned over the console. The Doctor paused and gazed into her passionate eyes, she realised making a joke of the Doctors past was wrong. Breaking eye contact, she pushed herself up right and bit her lip. The Doctor pulled down the handbrake with a firm smash.  
"I know your only curious, but you have to realise that stuff is very sensitive to me" he explained with a soft tone, it was obvious that the mere mention of Gallifrey saddened him.  
"The Timelords were wonderful people, truly remarkable, the most ancient and mighty people in the Universe. But war changed them, in the end I had to do what no man ever dreams of doing in his lifetime, that's all I'm going to say on the matter"  
Vanessa understood him, she may be new in the TARDIS but she knew when the Doctor was hurt, physically or emotionally. She pocketed her hands and walked towards the doors as if trying to impress.  
"So where have we landed, or is it when?"  
"Peru, Earth, 2009"  
"Why are we here?" Vanessa was confused. "The whole of time and space you promise me and we land in Peru?"  
"And for good reason too, I've come to visit an old friend, my friends at UNIT told me he was stranded here so I think now is as good a time as any to have a brandy and catch up!"  
The Doctor grabbed his long coat and followed Vanessa out of the vessel. Vanessa was astonished. Never before had she seen so much beauty in one place. The TARDIS had materialised on the edge of a large cliff face, for miles around there was a seemingly creepy, endless jungle. If you focused, you could make out the odd ancient ruin or temple atop the canopy. The sounds of exotic birds filled the warm air win a sense of a long deserved freedom. Vanessa turned around to see the Doctor flicking through his notebook violently.  
"What are you looking for Doctor?" she wondered as she walked ever closer to him.  
"The exact coordinates of his last known location, the chaps at UNIT told me him and his soldiers were setting up an outpost here before their boat was destroyed be the indigenous locals. They haven't been able to get back to the world for a few weeks now" he explained as he examined a few pages one after the other.  
"How come UNIT didn't send any backup" she asked puzzled, still admiring the birds.  
"What do you think we are Vanessa? We're here to make sure they're alright, and if not make them alright" the Doctor said with that marvellous look upon his face.  
"Why not just land the TARDIS at the coordinates?" Vanessa remarked.  
"How many questions do you have? The jungle is too thick and there is no clearing large enough to land her in" replied the Doctor as he walked towards the trees, "also I would like a walk". The Doctor took Vanessa's hand and they both walked through the thick undergrowth, stopping every now and then to admire the wildlife. Crickets chirped, frogs flopped and the snakes slithered. The sun shone brightly and violently through the canopy, giving both our characters a bad headache. Peru was a wonderful country, so full of life. Everywhere you looked there was a story to be told. Peru had seen the likes of countless civilisations and species, both terrestrial and extraterrestrial. After what seemed like an eternity they had reached a rather large clearing with an old ruin in the centre. There was evidence of a military presence in the form of military issue land rovers and jeeps surrounded by a seemingly unlimited supply of small arms ammunition.  
"This is the place" the Doctor remarked as he whisked his sonic screwdriver around in the air. Whizzzz, buzzzzzz!  
"You never said Doctor, who is it we're looking for?" Asked Vanessa as she examined the land rovers closely, both interior and exterior. Suddenly with no explanation a platoon of black clothed soldiers with crimson red hats surrounded the Doctor and Vanessa, there must have been around 20 of them.  
"On the floor with your hands on your head!" one of them shouted with an assertive tone.  
Vanessa was petrified, never before had she been so scared for her life. The Doctor nudged over to her to comfort her when suddenly. BANG BANG!


End file.
